Scooby-Doo meets the Wacky Races
Scooby and the gang win an invitation to attend the Grand Canyon Wacky Races Event, as they meet their favorite racers, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, the Gruesome Twosome, Pat Pending and other favorite racers, excluding Dick Dastardly and Muttley, by they team up with their other racers when they find a mysterious ghost called the Hooded Claw Spectre is haunting racers. Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - he and Shaggy ride with the Gruesome Twosome in the Creepy Coupe **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - he and Scooby ride with the Gruesome Twosome in the Creepy Coupe **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - he rides with Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - she rides with Penelope Pitstop in the Compact Pussycat **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - she rides with Professor Pat Pending in the Convert-a-Car *Wacky Racers: **Dick Dastardly (Peter Woodward) and Muttley (Billy West) **Slag Brothers (Jess Harnell) **Tiny (Billy West) and Bella (Tom Kenny) - the Gruesome Twosome, Tiny is a Frankenstein, while Bella is a vampire, who is very mature and affectionate of his brother, they let Shaggy and Scooby ride with them, while proving to them that they are not like other mean monsters, also seems to know the Boo Brothers. **Professor Pat Pending (Wally Wingert) - he lets Velma ride with him, as he is her #1 idol in science, He is also an expert on Mysteries. **Red Max (Max Mittleman) **Penelope Pitstop (Nicole Parker) - she lets Daphne ride with her, as she is her #1 idol in fashion and glamour, she often wishes she has Daphne's big hips and butt since she just wears layers. **Sergeant Blast (Phil Morris) and Private Meekly (Patton Oswald) **The Ant Hill Mob: ***Clyde (Tom Kenny) ***Dum Dum (Rob Paulson) ***Pockets (Charlie Adler) ***Snoozy (James Arnold Taylor) ***Softie (Jess Harnell) ***Yak Yak (David Boat) ***Zippy (Maurice LaMarche) **Lazy Luke (Cam Clarke) and Blubber the Bear (Alexander Polinsky) **Peter Perfect (Diedrich Bader) - he lets Fred ride with him, as he is her #1 idol in looking perfect **Rufus Ruffcut (Grant Moninger) and Sawtooth (Greg Berger) *Hooded Claw Spectre (Patton Oswald) - the main antagonist, Sylvester Sneekley died when he was killed while trying to capture Penelope Pitstop and was exposed when his mask fell off and he fell to his death, his goal is to get revenge on Pitstop and the Mob for his demise. Suspects: *Brick Crashman (Christopher Judge) - the announcer of Wacky Races, Reason: He is often seen looking at files containing the incident. *P.T. Barnstrum (Jill Talley) - the owner and sponsor of Wacky Races, who also has stilts, Reason: he seems to try to make money out of the ghost. *Dick Dastardley (Peter Woodward) and Muttley (Billy West) - Reason: he and Muttley love to cheat, causing them to be the Prime Suspects, as well as using bedsheets to pose as ghosts, while Dastardly dresses as a Yeti to scare away the racers Clues: * Newspaper on the year 1946. * Tickets to the Grand Canyon Station. * Lipstick with a Gold trim. * Will to the Pitstop fortune. Culprits: *Peter Perfect/Hooded Claw Spectre (Diedrich Bader/Patton Oswald) - He is revealed to be known as Peter "Perfect" Sneekley, and the nephew of the late Sylvester Sneekley, Reason: he wanted the fortune to avenge his uncle and uses Dastardley to be a scapegoat, He also used Fred's stupidity to be a cover. This reveals that he used Perfect as a name to gain the races trust. Plot: ??? Trivia: *The Gruesome Twosome use their names from the 2017 reboot series, while Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect, Dick Dastardly and Muttley use their voice actors. Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Category:Larry1991's Fan fics